Asking Alexandra
by Readysetstop
Summary: Alexandra was your average misfit.  She arrives at Camp Halfblood- just another Hermes child, along with the others.  But when a suspicious character at Camp arrives, it's up to her to find ou who it is... and it was never who she expected it to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is your redo. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Please. **

"_AchEEEooo!_"

I let out my high-pitched squeal-sneeze into the cold air of New York City. Winter-time had just come around and I had already caught a cold. My black bag slapped lazily against my thigh as I made my way to School. I was freezing, despite my black fur-lined boots, long socks under my dark olive green skinny jeans, and my long-sleeved shirt under my black hoodie. My long, red- tinted black ringlets were splayed all over my white fleece scarf.

_Bzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzz._

I jumped at the strong vibration of my phone. I unlocked it and peered at the screen.

_Camille_

"What's takin' so long _chicka?_" she chirped. I could hear her voice wobble from her constant shaking. It was that cold. Fifteen minutes, and I walked into the large courtyard. Camille was standing there, her golden blonde hair falling down to her waist. She opened her forest-green eyes as she finished yawning.

"What are you waitin' for? We've got a whole day in the Dungeon!"

It's amazing what you can hear when you're in the Dean's office.

Really.

At first I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Words included were "Demigod" "Monsters" and some sort of camp for half-bloods. Then came the shock of who was talking. I was here for vandalism, stolen property, and simple misbehavior. It wasn't the Dean that was in "The Dungeon "as I called it, it was Mr. Petropoulos, a popular English teacher. There were two teenagers that followed along. One had kelp-green eyes. They swirled like the actual sea, and were in contrast with his raven hair. The other looked like any other popular dude in this school. He had that typical black Bieber hair, dark brown eyes, and tan olive skin.

"Alexandra!" Mr. Petro called.

Camille gave me a look that said_ good luck, you'll need it!_

Mr. Petro turned slowly around in his large swivel chair. His pin-stripe suit was ironed straight.

"Alexandra…" he started. "About that graffiti…" the phone rang and he picked it up. The person on the other line was so loud that Mr. Petro winced and held the phone away. **(AN: IDK if it shows but there's this automatic line that keeps on appearing. Sorry if it's annoying.)**

"Yes," he said, sighing directly into the phone. "Yes—yes. Yesyesyesyesyesyes."

I raised an eyebrow as frustrated lines appeared on his head.

"I get it!" he exclaimed. He then slammed the phone down on the receiver, and turned in his chair to face me, veins practically popping out of his huge head.

This was a very bad time to get in trouble.

Very.

"So how was your day at school, honey?" my mom asked. She took out some sugar and poured it in her tea.

I sighed, and dropped my backpack on the floor. It landed with a thud. I was so tired from Mr. Petro chewing me out. I had nearly passed out at my locker.

"Fine…" my gaze trailed off to the side uncomfortably. I didn't want to upset my mom about my detention.

"Okay. Make sure Danni and TJ are in bed by 8:00. I'll call you when work's done. I love you!"

She packed and rushed out the door.

"I love you too," I answered bluntly. I kicked my backpack aside and ran to my bedroom.

Something was wrong.

But what was it?

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guuuuuyyyss. I love you. 9 reviews for one chapter. It took some time, but I couldn't ask for more.**

**For the reviews: Thanks! And yes, I know the band Asking Alexan****dria****.**

_-_

_Ugh. School days- _

_--_

_Just hit the snooze button. Please._

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

10 minutes passed, and I stumbled out of bed. My long black eyelashes stuck together, forcing my eyes shut. I dropped down to my knees, and swam around in the ocean of stuff in my room. I found a pair of dark colored skinny jeans, a solid colored shirt, and a black hoodie.

Into the shower and out, already 15 minutes late.

"Oh god, I'm late I'm lateI'mlatelatelate-"

I ran out, my wet and tangled hair leaving droplets of water everywhere. I dropped to my knees, and felt around until my hand closed around a cold metal eyelash curler. Screw the mascara, I already looked like I had it on. I dried my hair and curled my eyelashes. Then I threw my PJ's and eyelash curler back into the sea of junk in my room.

"Honey you're la—"

"Iknowmomwhere'sthewaffles."

She pointed to the toaster, looking almost like she was proud. GO figure.

"Miss Gaene. I'm sure you would be pleased to answer this question.

_Yes. Very._ I remarked sarcastically in my head. I trudged up to the board and lingered there, my arm suspended in mid-air. My cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Oh looky here. I guess I won't be alone after school today," Mrs. Dodds snidely hissed. "Alexxxannndraa…"

I gulped. I guess she was still mad at me for the thumbnail prank. Or the shaving cream. Or that time—

Screw it. She had her reasons.

"Mr. Jackson. I'm sure you'd like to join Alexandra after school too…" She had a threatening tone. Jackson lifted his head off of his hand. "Sure," He replied.

The classroom was silent. I'm pretty sure he the only student in the class who Mrs. Dodds hated more than me.

"Well then," she hissed. "We will see. Off to your lockers."

Everyone fled their seats quickly, no surprise there. Mrs.-should-be-Miss Dodds was like a time bomb. Frickin' scary. I shrugged it off and shoved a piece of gum in my mouth,

"I do not…approve…Miss Gaene." I pa-toohed the gum out and turned to Mrs. Dodds.

Oh do you. Please. Make up is encouraged, I thought bitterly as she handed me a detention slip.

"See you later, Lexie sweetie," she snarled. I heard the_ clonk_ of her heels as she trudged away.

**Page freaking break**

"Are you sure?" I asked the old bus driver.

"Yees mah dseer," he replied, pulling his cap lower over his eyes. He drawled out in a strong southern accent, " 'dis ol' bus ain' gunn anyweh buhyo' neighbahhud." He seriously needed dentures. And breath mints. God.

I stepped on to the bus hesitantly dropping my bus token in the slot. _Clink_. There it goes. This guy better be right.

He made a weird hacking noise and I wondered if he was gonna survive the ride home.

I saw Jackson and mouthed _hella shady. _He nodded tensely, his green eyes wide open and his hands clutching the seat.

I sat down awkwardly. Instead of his usual laid back posture, he was upright and stiff.

"H-hey…" he mumbled. "Let's switch seats. I like the aisle better…" There was no question to it. He grabbed my backpack and set it back towards the window, while keeping a close eye on the driver.

Percy started to whisper, "Hey…do you believe in the gre-"

You know when dubstep artists want to scare the living crap out of their listeners? When they drop the tone so low it burns and it's deafening? That's what the roar from the bus driver sounded like. He was only coughing and wheezing when he suddenly let out a roar like, _screw lung cancer! _

First, I opened my mouth. Nothing came out. Then, I covered up my ears. I wish I could say that I pulled a sword out of nowhere and courageously fought the creature the old man had just morphed into like Percy, but fetal position seemed best for me at the time.

By then I was sobbing. I was just thinking _I'm gonna die!_ Over and over again.

I felt Percy grab me and swing me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing. It was like a movie. He jumped epically out of the bus before it exploded while I sobbed my sorry butt off. I could barely remember the rest because I feebly passed out.

When I woke up, the bright white light blinded me. I turned over and covered my ears. Then I smiled. What a cool dream.

I slowly opened my eyes._ My god, I'm gonna be late! _I sat up and recognized those green eyes. With about another few dozen pairs of eyes.

Ffffffffffffff-

**Review? If you really liked this story, please favorite it or put it on alert because I take forever to update. Don't worry, It's almost summer break. Thank you! I was going to make this chapter longer but Amy wants me to dye her hair now. BYE. I wub you!**

"


End file.
